


If I gave you my hand, would you let go?

by Lanner



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanner/pseuds/Lanner
Summary: Dates are awkward when you don't know you're on one.





	If I gave you my hand, would you let go?

**Author's Note:**

> Garmacest Week Day 2: Awkward Dates
> 
> it took me over 2 months to write my first fic and now im having to churn these out in a week. im Dying my dudes. 
> 
> talk about writing bootcamp, zoinks. anyway i put all my effort into day 1 and it shows but i hope u still enjoy lol

     Garmadon, the fae king, glid through the forest kingdom under his protection, his large and intricate wings glowing like the moonlight. Lloyd flitted alongside him, a pace behind, his own slimmer wings nowhere near the level of elegance of his father's. It was to be expected though, on account of his father being hundreds of years old in comparison to Lloyd's few dozen.

  
     It wasn’t often that Garmadon got the chance to spend time with his son. The forest was large and he was but one man to govern it, leaving him little time for anything but his duties. So when he had summoned Lloyd and invited him on his nightly patrol of the palace borders, Lloyd had eagerly agreed. He had anticipated long conversation and instantly bonding with the king father he so admired.

  
     The reality wasn’t so picturesque. Lloyd had attempted to make small talk once their night began, but Garmadon had only responded in monosyllabic noises, and the prince had quickly given up that idea. The king seemed occupied by his own thoughts even as Lloyd could feel his aura thrumming around them and probing for danger. They had been flying in silence for quite a length of time now, judging by the position of the moon overhead.

  
     Because of the long silence, Lloyd was hyper aware of his every action compared to the king's still and monolithic stature. He felt like a clumsy butterfly in the presence of a falcon.

  
     Garmadon suddenly drew to a halt, startling Lloyd who almost collided with him. He looked around before peering curiously at his father's face.

  
     “Dad?”

  
     The fae king sighed and turned to face his son.

  
     “Lloyd, I’m sorry. Tonight was a mistake. I should have considered you having other feelings before making you humor an old man.”

  
     “Huh?”

  
     Garmadon frowned, placing a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder and squeezing it supportively.

  
     “It’s alright. I’m honored that you still chose to spend it by my side.”

  
     The prince frowned. “I’m always happy to spend time with you! But I think I’m missing something here. What are you talking about?”

  
     Garmadon’s eyes widened, not having assumed Lloyd wasn’t following along. “Tonight- the first full moon of spring, Lloyd. Surely you were aware? I know you’re still a young man but I was sure you had given thought to courting already…”

  
     Lloyd made a strangled noise of surprise. The first full moon of spring was the traditional night to propose courting intentions. Two faeries would go off alone, and if the courted party took the hand of the courter before the moon began to set, it signified a willing companion. If not, then there was no interest and the two would part ways. The courter wasn’t allowed to speak to their intended while they made their choice, so as not to influence their decision in any way.

  
     ‘ _That explains why dad wasn’t talking with me_ ,’ he thought, face flushing as the realization of the night’s significance hit him.

  
     “You want to court me?!” Lloyd gasped.

  
     Garmadon grimaced nervously. “Yes, my son, that was my intention. You’ve been so on edge all night that I was sure you were just trying to spare my feelings.”

  
     “Sorry! No, I thought you were mad at me or something since you weren’t speaking with me. I really didn’t know this was tonight!”

  
     The two fae awkwardly laughed.

  
     After a moment of silence, Lloyd spoke up. “So you really did mean it, inviting me out tonight? I mean, you could have anyone.”

  
     “Yes, Lloyd, I meant it with all my heart and I still do. And I don’t want just anyone, I want you, if you’ll have me.”

  
     Lloyd smiled crookedly and reached out to hold Garmadon’s hand. “Well, this was _probably_ one of the worst first dates I’ve ever been on, but I think we can make it work.”


End file.
